


Ahsoka's Fall

by acci0_books (CittyKookie10)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, lololooollll i lowkey hate this now but okay I'm gonna continue it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CittyKookie10/pseuds/acci0_books
Summary: Takes place after "Twilight of the Apprentice". Ahsoka is captured by the Empire after her battle with Darth Vader and wakes up on the Death Star where she meets Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, and Han Solo who are trying to escape ofter a rescue mission. Timelines are a bit weird for the sake of the plot.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ahsoka..." Anakin Skywalker said his voice mingling with that of Vader's. Ahsoka's throat clenched up. Was this truly him?

"Anakin." She replied breathlessly. Half of his face lay exposed. The face that had been her Master for years. She thought of his words to her right before she left the Jedi Academy.

"I understand more than you realize. I understand wanting to walk away from the Order." And she remembered her reply. "I know."

But she would not walk away now.

"I won't leave you..." She said firmly.

Ahsoka looked into Vader's exposed eye. The golden eye of a Sith. Her stomach dropped. It was too late.

"Not this time." She finished

An eerie moment of silence passed between them. Vader let out a sigh. Would he turn? Then Vader responded. His voice cold and malicious. "Then you must die." He ignited his lightsaber. Ahsoka closed her eyes and gripped the handles of her sabers, her palms sweaty, her head throbbing. She hoped it wouldn't come to this, but she would not break her promise.

She ignited her lightsabers just in time to block his hit. Her white blades clashed violently with his red one. Somewhere in the distance, Ezra was screaming her name before the doors closed and he was lost from view.

She quickly flipped around and attacked, but he countered it just as quickly.

"You don't have to do this!" She yelled as she deflected another one of his blows.

He lunged at her and swung his lightsaber as she ducked. Sparks flew. The place creaked as the place threatened to explode. Lightning flashed around them. She ran as fast as she can and jumped up on a ledge.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" She screamed.

She could see him rolling his eyes.

The floor underneath her shook. Okay, maybe not such a good idea. She had to do something fast. She got ready to charge when she felt something lift her up by her throat.

Her eyes widened as she struggled, her hands clutching her throat.

The darkness was closing in on her. Her consciousness threatened to fade but she gained to strength to ground out "Anakin!"

Something changed in Vader's expression as he slackened his hold and staggered back. The wind got knocked out of her as she hit the ground hard. Nearby something exploded. Her fingers twitched as she coughed.

Boots were walking towards her. Her sabers were nowhere to be seen.

She was going to die.

A gloved hand lingered in front of her face and she felt like her energy was being pulled out of her. So she fainted.

 

_____________

 

She woke up in a bacta tank. Questions clouding her the moment she gained consciousness. Where was she? How long had she been here? Why didn't Vader kill her? She felt the bacta being slowly drained out, the oxygen mask being ripped from her face. She fell out, only to be met the face of a medical droid.

"My name is MX-8 and you are Ahsoka Tano." It said, reading off a clipboard.

"Where am I?" She finally asked.

"You suffered quite a few wounds due when the temple exploded. I was instructed to place you in a bacta tank so you would recover." MX-8 said.

Ahsoka scanned the room, looking for something she could use as a weapon. There, on the table! A lamp.

It was relatively large, with expansive grey walls with an overall atmosphere of cleanliness. Her eyes darted around. "Your entire left side and both of your lekku were badly burnt." MX-8 continued. "I have been instructed to take you to Lord Vader now."

"I don't think so." She quipped.

The next few moments were a blur. Ahsoka pulled the lamp into her palm, smacked the droid in the face, and brushed it aside. She felt a rush of adrenaline. Storming out of the room, she came face to face with a stormtrooper. She knocked him out and took his blaster. Troopers began to chase her. She shot at them. She scanned the hallway. Good. It was empty.

She needed to get to a ship. Now, or there'd be hell to pay. She was running so fast that she didn't notice the three people she had bumped into. They all crashed to the ground. Were they stormtroopers? No. Groaning, she stood up. The blaster! She scrambled to find it.

"W-Who are you?" Came a voice of a man next to her. She heard a roar. A Wookie.

"Luke, be careful. She could be an imperial officer." Came the other voice. This one female.

"An imperial officer wearing that?" The man said while referring to Ahsoka's singed clothes.

"Still, we've got to take precautions. You don't know what side she's on." The woman argued.

"We wouldn't even be in this position if you hadn't gotten caught, your worship." A sarcastic voice sneered.

"Shut up flyboy, we would already have escaped if you had just come up with a plan." The woman snapped. The Wookie grunted in agreement.

"Stop arguing. We still have to find Obi Wan Kenobi" Luke said, tried to come between the two.

Ahsoka perked up. "Obi Wan?" She questioned. They all looked at her. "You know him?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah. Who are you guys?" She asked.

"First tell us who you are." The woman eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka introduced.

A look of recognition passed across the woman's face. "I've heard of you. Weren't you with the Rebellion?" Ahsoka nodded as the woman smiled.

"My name's Leia Organa. This is Han Solo. The Wookie over here is Chewie." She said, referring to the man and the Wookie next to her.

"And my name is Luke Skywalker." Luke grinned. "Pleased to meet you." Ahsoka paled. Was he...was he related to Anakin?

"What's wrong?" Luke asked. Ahsoka shook her head. "Nothing." Did he know? Probably not. "Nothing at all." She said a bit more firmly.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here before someone notices us," Leia said as she started running.

"Come on Ahsoka." Luke said as he and Han followed Leia. So she ran after them.

____________


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka, Leia, Chewie, Han, and Luke finally got out of the trash compactor thanks to C3P0 and R2D2's quick acting when some troopers started blasting at them.

"We need to split!" Ahsoka shouted as her voice was drowned out by the sound of blaster fire.

"Good idea!" Han yelled back. "You and Chewie, with me. You two," He referred to Luke and Leia. "Meet us at the Falcon." They ran in their separate directions. Ahsoka needed to get to a lightsaber fast so she could deflect the bullets the troopers were firing at her.

"So..." Ahsoka panted between breaths. "What do you do exactly?"

"Smuggler." He said indifferently. They got to the end of the corridor. Stormtroopers crowded the area. Chewie shot at them with his blasters. "Why do they even wear armor if it's so penetrable?" Ahsoka asked. "Beats me kid," Han replied.

They waited by the edge of the hangar. More stormtroopers were there, all crowding by a room, but right before Ahsoka could take a look at what it was, Luke and Leia rammed into them.

"Come on!" Luke shouted, wasting no time in hurrying to the Falcon but stopped abruptly. Ahsoka could finally see why the troopers were in such a friendly. It was Obi-Wan and Vader.

"Ben!" Luke yelped.

Obi-Wan broke his concentrated gaze to look at Luke, took a deep breath, only for Vader to strike him down. It was mayhem. Luke was screaming, Leia, Chewie, and Han were yelling at Luke to get inside the ship.

A dozen questions clouded Ahsoka's mind. What happened in her absence? How long had it been since her duel with Vader? Did her friends make it out safely?She had to get to Kanan and Ezra...if they were even alive. No. Now was not the time for such thoughts. She grabbed Luke by the arm and dragged him into the Millennium Falcon. They all piled into the cockpit. Ahsoka took a few deep breaths as Han got ready to take off.

"I hope that old man got the tractor beam outta commission or this is gonna be a real short trip," Han grumbled. "Okay hit it!" I yelled at Chewie. And they were airborne.

"It'll take a while for the TIE fighters to follow us," Ahsoka told him. Leia suggested. Chewie pressed a few buttons and soon, they were lost in the hands of the Empire.

\------------------

Ahsoka was walking down the halls of the Millennium Falcon, thinking of a way to contact Ezra and the others. She had seen them get the Holocron, but there was no telling what could have happened on the way back. And Kanan's eyes... Hera would be heartbroken. A perky beep interrupted Ahsoka from her grim thoughts.

"R2!?" She exclaimed. R2 beeped excitedly. "Where've you been?" She asked. At just that moment, C3P0, who had gotten untangled from the wires he'd been stuck in came waltzing in. "3P0?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief but the protocol droid looked rather confused. "Do I know you?" He asked in a concerned voice. "3P0 it's me, Ahsoka." "I'm very sorry, Ahsoka, but I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

"3P0 why don't you run along," Leia said as 3P0 walked away with R2. "You know him?" She inquired as she sat down on a stool nearby. "Yeah, back when I was a Padawa-" Ahsoka stopped herself. "Yeah." She finished. Leia gave her a funny look but said nothing. "I got both of them when I was a girl. My father had 3P0's memory wiped before he gave him to me. Said he knew too much." Ahsoka made a mental note to talk C3P0 and R2R2 after they got back to the rebel base.

"He was always too chatty," Ahsoka remarked as she sat down next to her. "I've been trying to find a way to get his memory restored," Leia assured. "His information could be very helpful to the rebellion." Leia pursed her lips and said, "So could yours." Oh yeah. That. "Sure I'll give a full report on the events when we get back." Leia nodded.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Leia said, "Luke's taking Obi-Wan's death really hard." "I guess he is." Responded Ahsoka. Another awkward pause. She hadn't seen the Jedi master since she had left the Order. They had fought together on many occasions throughout the Clone Wars and they had become good friends, her coming to respect the man greatly. She was sorry to not have talked to him before he was killed by Vader.

Vader. The name made her stomach lurch. He had held her in a force choke... He could have killed her... But then why did he let her go? She had seen the expression in his eyes change. Could it be...? She drummed her fingers on her lap. Why did he bother to have her healed? And speaking of healing. How long had it taken? Hours? Days?

...Months?

"I have a question..." Ahsoka trailed off. "It may seem kinda funny to you at first but," Leia looked at her expectantly. "What year is it?" "Uh, well, it's 3277 LY," Leia responded, thrown off by the statement.

"Kriff." Ahsoka cursed.

It had been three years since the mission to Malachor. What if the others were already dead. What if-

"I think we've got a problem!" Han yelled from the cockpit. "Ten TIE fighters, incoming." "Set the coordinates for hyperdrive!" Leia suggested as she and Ahsoka ran to the bridge. "Chewie's on it," Han responded. "Pull the up deflector shields, will you?" He snapped at the grumbling Wookie. "Where's Luke?" Ahsoka asked. "Luke, help us out!" Leia shouted. "Got it!" Luke shouted from another room. "TIE fighter on your left!" Ahsoka shouted. "Luke where the hell are you!?" Leia yelled, clearly frustrated. "Okay, I'm gonna use the laser cannons!" Came Luke's reply. Laser beams shot out of the quad laser cannons, taking out the TIE to their left. Great. One down, nine to go. "Did you get the coordinates for hyperdrive!?" Leia asked frantically. "Yeah!" Han responded. "I told you before, Chewie's on it." They lurched forward. "Told ya." Han grinned at Leia as she rolled her eyes. 

Ahsoka never really liked the feeling of hyperspace that much. She thought it was cool and all but it always made her feel nervous. Like they were going to bump into something. She trusted Chewie's coordinates, but she couldn't help but feel out of control. However, her worries were quickly dispelled as they came into view of a greenish planet. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Han yelled, "Luke, you okay down there?" "Yeah." Came Luke's breathless reply. 

They docked in the hangar of a great stone pyramid-like structure. Ahsoka wondered how old it was. The rest of the place was covered with lush vegetation as far as the eye could see. 

"Where are we?" Ahsoka asked Leia as they were getting off the Falcon. "We're at Base One on Yavin 4," Leia said. "We need to turn over R2's information." "I can take him," Ahsoka said quickly. She remembered her promise to herself to talk to the droid once they landed on base. "Great. We should probably go too so we can give our report. You should see if you can find anyone you recognize." Leia said. And so, all of them started walking into the rebel base, each very happy to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't much of a chapter but I promise next chapter, there'll be more. This is my first fanfiction and it made me so happy that people are saying nice things. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Footsteps echoed through the hall as Luke and Ahsoka made their respective ways to their rooms. They had been given medals after the event on the Death Star and had attended the briefing to report to Mon Mothma.

"It's kinda creepy isn't it, when the base is so quiet like this," Luke said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said and continued on. "Your last name's Skywalker, right?"

He gave her a funny look and shrugged. "Yeah, I am."

"So do you by any chance know an Anakin Skywalker?"

He turned and looked at her with surprise. "He was my father. You knew my father!?" He asked excitedly.

It was now Ahsoka's turn to shrug. "He used to be a friend of mine, that's all."

"Was he truly the best pilot in the Old Republic?" Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at the excitement on the kid's face.

"Oh, he was a great pilot alright, when he wasn't blowing stuff up." She said the last bit under her breath, recalling all their memories together.

Luke's face lit up. "Ahsoka, if you don't mind me asking, back there in the Death Star, why would Vader keep you in a bacta tank for so long?"

She froze. "I- I don't know..." She had the same question herself. Why would Anakin, or in this case Vader, spare her life? Was he acting on Palpatine's instructions, or was he operating on his own interests? And if he was, could Anakin Skywalker still be there deep inside? She shivered, not wanting to stress herself on these questions. She knew that she would definitely meet Vader again and vowed internally to get to the bottom of things.

"Hey- Hey, Ahsoka snap out of it!"

Luke's voice interrupted her train of thought. She turned to him.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

She waved him off. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He gave her a pointed look and said, "You looked like you were-"

"Oh look this is my room, good night!" She interrupted, not wanting to answer any more questions. She would try to leave Luke out of this as much as possible, even though it would be hard considering that the man who was once Anakin Skywalker was his father.

"Um, well, goodnight then." He didn't look like he wanted to let this go but he walked off anyway. Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door to her room.

She checked the belt of her lightsabers and considered sneaking out, but decided against it since the Rebel Alliance was already a little suspicious of her.

She slumped down on the bed, already sleepy and felt herself drifting off into oblivion.

 

___________________

 

She woke up to yelling. Specifically Han and Leia's. She groaned. Way past the events on the Death Star, they had been arguing non-stop over the tiniest thing and frankly it was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Han we need you. You can't go!"

"There's a bounty on my head if you didn't know princess." Han sneered at Leia.

Ahsoka pulled off the covers and was about them to shut up when the door opened, revealing Leia and a very pissed off Han behind her.

"Ahsoka," Leia smiled widely. "Good to know you're awake."

"It's all you guys' fault." She grumbled. "I think you should just get a room."

Han cackled. "You know I wouldn't mind that Leia."

Leia rolled her eyes and said, "I assure you, that's the last thing I want to do right now." and at Han's "Yeah right," she responded with, "I'd sooner sleep with Luke."

"Uh, I would advise against that," Ahsoka said shivering. The very idea felt wrong, it's like they were brother and sister or something crazy like that. She laughed nervously at the thought. Haha, what were the chances?

"Yeah, Leia don't be weird like that," Han smirked.

The door to their left creaked open revealing Luke rubbing his eyes sleepily. "You three woke me up."

"Hey, that's what I said," Ahsoka exclaimed.

Leia gave everyone a stern look. "Someone's here and they're very curious about you." She looked to Ahsoka.

"W-who is she?" She asked hesitantly.

"She didn't say but we're hoping that you know her since well, she happens to know you. She's the leader of this band of rebels called the Silent Blade. It's allied with the Rebel Alliance but isn't completely a part of it." Leia informed.

"Sure, take me to see her then."

Leia motioned for Ahsoka to follow her. "You two stay back here." She offhandedly told Luke and Han.

_________________

 

Two large doors opened with a bang with Mon Mothma sitting in front of the broad table. Next to her sat a thin hooded figure.

"Leia Organa," Said the figure, standing up to greet them.

Ahsoka squinted. That voice sounded weirdly familiar.

"Padme," Leia said warmly.

Wait. Ahsoka froze. Padme? Padme Amidala? But... she died... What was going on here?

Padme got up and pushed back her hood, unveiling her slightly older face. In fact... her and Leia looked exactly alike. Could they be...?

"Ahsoka." Padme grinned and enveloped her in a hug.

"Y-You- I thought you died." Ahsoka stammered.

Padme looked thoughtful for a second. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Mon Mothma cleared her throat and they all turned to look at her. "I've called a meeting here because the Silent Blade, out dear allies, require our help. This will not just be mere supplies run. Padme's sources tell her that Palpatine is looking for a Sith Holocron, a storage device used to store powerful and ancient information inside. We think it may be on Dathomir. Ahsoka," Mon Mothma turned to look at her. "Padme tells me that you were once a Jedi in the Old Republic. It would be very useful to have someone with knowledge of the Force that can perhaps open the Holocron if you find it."

"What about Luke and Han? Can we take the Millennium Falcon?" Leia asked.

Mon Mothma shook her head. "Luke and Captain Solo may go with you, but you can't take the Falcon. At this point, it's too recognizable and Imperials are looking for it everywhere."

"Got it," Leia replied.

"Ahsoka, can I see you a bit later?" Padme asked as they were heading out. It was noon on Yavin 4 and they had been instructed to leave immediately the next day.

Ahsoka made a mental note to fill in Luke and Han about the new mission. "Of course, Senator."

Padme laughed and for a moment, it was just like old times. "I'm not a Senator anymore, Ahsoka. I denounced the title after Palpatine revealed his treachery.

Ahsoka could hear Padme's anger as she mentioned Palpatine, and rightly so. It was Palpatine who brought down the Republic, caused Anakin to turn to the dark side, and while she also blamed the now dead Jedi Order for they black and white ideals, in the end, it was mostly Palpatine.

"Understood," Ahsoka said. And they parted ways, ready for the next day to come.

 

_____________

 

Authors Note:   
So yeahhhh, it's been a while. I thought I'd never come back to this fanfic but here I am. I'm actually pretty excited in the direction I'm taking this so yeah, stay tuned for more. Uh, don't forget to vote if you liked this chapter and please mention any grammar mistakes or anything that I made in the comments section. Idk what else to say so bye?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang stumble across a derelict ship on their journey to Darthomir.

"Luke, you ready to go?" Ahsoka asked. They were all crammed in a tiny ship since they weren't allowed to use the Falcon.

"Yeah, let me just get my lightsaber."

Ahsoka's breath hitched as she saw Luke's lightsaber. Seeing the saber that once belonged to Anakin sent a wave of unwanted memories.

"What is it?" Luke asked at her stricken expression.

She shook her head. "It's nothing." For a second she debated telling him until she was graciously interrupted.

"Ready?" Leia asked as she came up behind them.

They nodded. "Wait where's Han?" Luke asked.

"Heh, we should just leave him behind," Leia smirked.

A large hand clasped over Leia's shoulder and she jumped.

"I'm right here ya know." Han's voice came behind them with Chewie standing to his right.

Han and Chewie sat in their respective seats and began fiddling with the buttons. Leia took a seat behind Chewie and Luke was sitting next to her while Ahsoka stood watching from afar.

"So off to Darthomir we go," Han said optimistically.

A curious look appeared on Luke's place. "What exactly is Darthomir?" He asked.

"It's an outer rim planet in the Quelli sector," Ahsoka said from the corner. "Home of the Nightsisters. Maybe you've heard of them."

Luke tilted his head. "Obi-Wan told me stories about them. Have you met them?"

"Yeah, you could say that." She said hesitantly and when Luke turned around, she was thankful that he didn't press too much on her past.

"I really hope hyperspeed isn't broken again." Leia laughed.

Chewie said.

The lifted off the hanger and were on their way to Darthomir. Ahsoka only hoped that the trip would go smoothly.

______________

 

The ship rattled and Ahsoka woke up. She had been napping in her seat. "What's happening?" She murmured, still very groggy.

"We're approaching a ship..." Leia said cautiously.

"Is it not an Imperial ship?" Ahsoka asked confused.

Leia frowned. "Doesn't look like it. In fact... it appears to be completely deserted."

And she was right. In front of them was a massive starship, about three times bigger than that their own. Blaster shots had made their mark everywhere around it and it looked quite battered. But what stood out to Ahsoka was the fact that is was just floating in space.

"Looks like a derelict ship," Han murmured concernedly, slowly flying closer and closer to it.

"Be careful," Leia snapped. "It could be anything."

They stopped about ten feet away from the ship. Chewie asked.

"Am I the only one with any common sense here?" Leia scolded. "We don't know who or what's in there."

But Luke was already ahead of her. "Don't worry Leia, I'll take my lightsaber."

Ahsoka looked away, not wanting to visit her memories of her times during the Clone Wars that were fresh in her head.

"I can come with you." She said, grabbing her own two lightsabers.

Together, Luke and Ahsoka slowly made their way towards the hulking mass. She had a really bad feeling about this.

It was deadly quiet. Only the heavy sounds of their breathing could be heard.

"Luke, kid, talk to me." Han's voice came from a comm.

"Yeah, I'm here." He shone his flashlight between a large crevice in the wall. "The ship appears to be completely deserted."

"I'll scan for any signs of life," Ahsoka said, pulling out a small contraption and pressing the power on button.

"This is really creepy," Luke whispered rather loudly. 

"Hey shut up, I'm getting something here," Ahsoka whispered back. The monitor in her hand was making broad pulsing noises and as they walked further down the halls of the ship, the faster and louder the pulsing noises got. 

Ahsoka ignited her white lightsabers and she saw Luke do the same. "Get ready. Something could attack us at any moment." She tried reaching out with the force but found that somehow... she couldn't. It was as it a damper had been put on her abilities. 

"Hey Luke, do me a favor and try to reach out." She said.

"With the force?" He responded and she nodded. 

Luke closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. She could tell that he was still learning how to use his force abilities. He opened his blue eyes and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Strange..." Ahsoka noted with a hint of worry in her voice. "It seems like the presence of this ghost ship has weakened out force abilities."

By now, Ahsoka's monitor was pulsing wildly. "Something's here." She hissed and motioned for Luke to stand behind her. They were standing right in front of a metal door, broken apart by the hinges. 

"Okay Han, we're going in." She whispered into her comm.

"Roger that."

She got into a defensive position, ready for anything that might lunge and attack them. Water was dripping somewhere from the ceiling. Where the water was coming from, Ahsoka couldn't tell.

They both inched forward towards the door and in a large burst of motion, Ahsoka swung the door open with her foot and ran into the room, holding her lightsabers in a blocking position in front of her.

But nothing came.

In front of her was a small bird flapping in its cage. She froze. "Morai?" She asked tentatively. The bird screeched and flapped her tan and green colored wings, urging Ahsoka to let her out of her cage.

"Who is that?" Luke asked curiously as Morai flew over to Ahsoka and perched on her shoulder. 

Ahsoka paused for a few seconds until saying, "She's an old friend... I owe her my life." She turned to Morai. "How did you end up here?"

The green-feathered Covor chirped. Ahsoka sighed and turned off her monitor. 

"I guess we're alone," Luke said and Ahsoka shrugged. 

"That might not be the case but we should probably get back to Chewie, Han, and Leia."

They slowly walked out of the room and through the same halls they came from. "So is it me is it creepier than before?" Luke asked.

Ahsoka shivered. "It's really cold. It wasn't cold before." She frowned. 

Their footsteps echoed throughout the hallways, accompanied by the slow drip drop of water from the ceiling. Some landed on Ahsoka's shoulder and she was surprised to find it warm. It was hard to make out each other under the dim light emitting from their sabers' but when she looked up, she froze.

Because what was dripping from the ceiling wasn't water. 

It was blood. 

Morai screeched in distress. "Something's wrong!" Ahsoka yelled, startling Luke. And apparently, he saw too because he was staring at the ceiling with a pale face. The look on Luke's face would have been almost comical if they weren't in their current situation. They broke into a run.

"What's going on? Talk to us." It was Leia speaking through Luke's comm.

"Someone's up there." Luke panted as they ran. "Do you know where we came from?" 

Ahsoka shook her head but Morai was one step ahead of her. She flew off of Ahsoka's shoulder, leading the way back to their ship.

"How does she know?" Luke asked in amazement. 

Ahsoka stared at her. "I'll explain everything later. Let's just get back to the ship!" 

She could start to see the entrance and she sighed in relief. "Leia we're almost there. Just hold on." Morai came and flew overhead them, beckoning the way.

A deafening and animalistic screech came from above and Luke looked to Ahsoka in fear. She looked up. The ceiling was made up of panels and the panel directly above them was missing. And through the panel directly above them, she could make out a circular slug-like body with tentacles whipping everywhere. Its mouth was funnel-shaped and lined with multiple rows of large razor sharp teeth. 

"Kriff, it's a Rathtar." Ahsoka swore. 

"Yeah, Jabba used to have a lot of em," Luke said. 

Suddenly something thudded against the floor about them. The Rathtar screamed and flung it again, this time so flew directly towards Ahsoka and Luke. 

"Ahsoka, someone's up there!" His eyes widened. "I can help her." But he didn't need to because as the Rathtar screamed again, and the ship rattled, the body fell through the empty panels and landed at their feet. 

Luke knelt down and inspected the unconscious body. It was a woman around his age in tattered black clothing with flaming red hair and a long cut across her torso. He picked her up and draped her over his shoulder. 

"We should go." He said firmly. 

"Yeah, we should." Ahsoka agreed and they ran towards the ship

___________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2019, y'all. I really wanted to get this chapter out for new years and I lowkey worked extra hard to plan the rest of the story out and it looks like I should probably write a sequel to this after I finish this fic. 
> 
> I know I'm barely in, but with all the stuff I have planned, I feel like it'd be better if I made the story into two parts.
> 
> Thanks for reading, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group find out about the mysterious woman the found and prepare to land on Dathomir.

"What the hell?" Han asked as Luke dragged an unconscious woman aboard while Ahsoka followed with a strange looking bird on her shoulder.

Leia immediately got up and helped Luke lay the woman in a chair. "Who do you think she is?" Luke asked her.

Leia shrugged. "Beats me."

It was strange, Luke thought. He felt a strange connection to the woman, her force signature a steady hum in his head. He brushed a lock of tangled red hair out of her face.

Ahsoka and Han worked their way to where Luke was standing and stared. "It's weird, isn't it?" Ahsoka said. Luke looked at her with a confused look in his eyes.

"She's force sensitive too." Ahsoka finished.

Han put his hands on his hips. "Looks like there's three of you now."

Just on cue, the woman let out a faint sigh. Leia was immediately next to her. 

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

Leia glared at him. "She's just starting to wake up. Give her some more time."

"Nghh." The woman groaned and started to get up but slumped back into the chair, weak from her fight with the Rathtar.

Ahsoka put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "It okay, you're with the Rebellion now. No one's going to hurt you."

"W-Who the kriff are you people? And what's that bird doing here?" She squinted her eyes at Morai who was sitting quietly to the side.

"I'm Leia Organa, former Princess of Alderaan and this is Luke Skywalker, a rebel pilot." Leia gestured to Luke. The woman was trying her best to get up and Leia helped her achieve a comfortable sitting position.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, you probably haven't heard of me. I've apparently been missing for a long time." Ahsoka said.

As she heard the names, the redhead's eyes widened indicating shock, but only for a moment as in a few seconds, she resumed a nonchalant and indifferent look. "I'm Mara Jade. And uh, I'm a smuggler." She eyed them carefully.

"But you're Force-sensitive," Luke insisted. "Who are you really?"

Mara narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can feel your force signature. It means that Ahsoka and I are not the only ones." Luke exclaimed with a look of pure glee and excitement.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Of course you're not the last ones.

"I'm Han Solo and the wookie here is Chewbacca." Han grinned as Mara's eyes widened. 

"Wait... The same Han Solo to pilots the Millenium Falcon and did the Kessel run in twelve parsecs!?" She exclaimed.

"The one and only." He laughed.

"Mara Jade... I've heard that name before." Leia muttered quietly.

A look of panic passed across Mara's face.

Chewie said from the copilot's seat.

"And where have you been all this time fuzzball?" Han replied snarkily.

"Chewie's been getting the ship ready to go, unlike someone I know." Leia glared at Han.

"Hey you haven't been helping much either," Han said as he got back into his seat. "Let's just hope the rest of our trip goes smoothly."

\---------------------

"You have been disobedient, my Hand." Palpatine's cruel voice spoke in front of Mara as she knelt before him. "Fraternizing with rebel scum? You're a disappointment!"

"I'll do better next time, I promise," Mara whispered. "It was just a mistake." She stood up. "It won't happen again, Master."

With a flick of his hand, Palpatine knocked Mara back to the ground. She ground her teeth in frustration.

"But... Perhaps we can make light of this situation."

"I will do anything to please you, Master. I live to serve you." She gritted through her teeth.

A curious look passed across Palpatine's face and suddenly a booming voice filled every crevice of her head. "YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER. YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER. YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER."

Over and over and over again until she was crying out in agony for it to stop.

\---------------

Mara woke with up with a jolt, her Master's command still echoing in her head.

"YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER."

She shook her head, paying the voice no heed.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka who was sitting next to her asked in concern.

Mara nodded shakily. "It's nothing."

If Ahsoka suspected otherwise, she didn't say it. Instead, she touched Leia's shoulder in front of her.

"Okay, we're approaching Dathomir. Let's hope no ones waiting for us there." Han said suddenly.

"You jinxed it flyboy," Leia groaned groggily as she stirred from her nap.

"Leia's you should be the one to talk to the Nightsisters when we reach Darthomir. You're a diplomat or whatever." Han mentioned.

"Wait you don't want to come?" She asked.

Han clenched his eyes tightly. "There are some old memories that should probably stay buried Princess,"

Leia shrugged and said, "I'll go and get some supplies ready. Luke, can you help me?" Luke nodded and Leia paused before tugging on Luke's elbow and walking off. But before Luke followed her, he turned to Mara who was still slumped in her seat. "I think it's best you stay here." He said. 

"Aaand, we're almost here." Han turned to Mara.

"Looks like it's just gonna be me and you," He winked. Mara gave him a weak smile.

________________

 

"I swear I've heard the name Mara Jade before," Leia insisted as Luke and Ahsoka were piling rations and other supplies in a bag.

"Maybe you have. You probably heard a lot of names as an Alderaanian princess." Luke said. "It's probably nothing."

Leia shook her head. "I think we should keep an eye on her. There's something I sensed about her and it's putting me on edge." She muttered the last part to herself.

So far, they had gathered everything in case the worst happened on Dathomir. Ahsoka shook her head. "It really would have been a good idea to bring ysalamiri with us." At Luke's questioning look, she explained, "They create a sort of force repelling bubble around us so we're less likely to be noticed by any hostiles until we reach the Temple."

"What about the Nightsisters?" Leia asked. 

Ahsoka thought about it for a moment before saying, "Grievous wiped the lot of them out but Padme told me that a new group has been reinstated. They may have some knowledge about where the Holocron is located." 

"And if the Nightsisters turn out to be hostiles? What's our plan?" 

Ahsoka frowned. She really didn't want to conduct any...aggressive negotiations but if it was necessary, then they would go from there. "Attack only if necessary. We don't want any unwanted attention from anyone..." She said.

Chewie's growl came from the cockpit ahead them. Leia finished packing the last of the clothes and vibroblades and swung her pack over her shoulder. She looked at Ahsoka and Luke. "You ready?"

Luke grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Ahsoka felt a pang of sadness at the boy's innocence. Once he found out the truth about himself, it would be gone forever. They came back into the cockpit and looked through the huge window in front of them to see a red planet. 

"So that's Dathomir..." Luke murmured.

Han let out a huge sigh. "We're getting ready to land so strap yourselves in." 

"I really hope flyboy here knows what he's doing," Leia said as they sat in their respective seats.

_________________

 

The atmosphere was musky making Ahsoka sniff. The last time she had been on Dathomir was right after she left the Jedi Order, and she certainly wasn't glad to be back seeing has how it went. 

A thick smog had settled in the air making it hard to see and an eerie whispering sound was echoing around them. "Luke, be on your guard," Leia muttered. "There's something clearly off about this place."

They walked until their feet were stiff and sore where they came to a stop in front of a temple. Its towering stone structure was adorned with beautiful statues and sweeping stone arcs. They stood there for a moment, taking it all in.

That's when they came. 

Lithe and slender figures dressed in red surrounded them from all sides holding an assortment of weapons. "Stop!" Ahsoka told Luke when he pulled out his lightsaber. She recognized these people. They were the witches of Dathomir and in the middle of them stood Mother Talzin. 

Ahsoka gasped. "You're supposed to be dead."

Mother Talzin rolled her eyes. "Ahsoka Tano, the last time I saw you, you were a rat running away from your precious Jedi Order. I gave you refugee and you repay me by bringing this group of degenerates onto my planet?"

Leia sniffed indignantly at this. Luke, thankfully, had put away his lightsaber but was now holding a Ysalamiri in his arms. 

But Mother Talzin only smiled. "You need not worry about my witches attacking you boy, tell me your name."

"L-Luke Skywalker." He stammered.

Talzin's smile grew. "A Skywalker?" She laughed and looked to Leia. "And you? What do they call you?" 

"Leia. Leia Organa." 

Talzin cackled and the circle of witches tightened around them. "I'm not sure about that." She drawled.

Ahsoka glared. "Call off your witches or we'll have no choice but to attack!" She ignited her own lightsabers and held them out defensively and watched as the others did the same; Luke with his blue lightsaber, and Leia with her blaster. 

But Mother Talzin only held up a hand. "You know your weapons will be useless against up. However, I know why you are here." He took a step back and the witches did the same. 

"Why don't you come into our temple?" 

So they followed her and the witches into the temple, an aura of doom and uncertainty lingering around them.

__________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah so I know this chapter was kinda boring but things get a bit more exciting in the next chapter, I promise. Other than that, I don't really have anything else to say. Thanks for reading? And leave a kudo or something if you liked this idk. BYE.
> 
> Also: Mara Jade is my favorite character in the EU and I'm really looking forward to incorporating her into my story.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably crap but I'm obsessed with Star Wars right now, so I had to write a fanfic when I got the idea. Umm, updating will be pretty irregular because of school and stuff, but bear with me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
